


The Reverse of Reverse

by ANDipperPines



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDip, Butler Dipper, Butler Will, Demon dipper, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human bill, Master/Servant, Multi, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Weirdmageddon, Willdip, magidbeleon, that's what Soos calls it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANDipperPines/pseuds/ANDipperPines
Summary: What if Gravity Falls was the exact reverse of Reverse Falls? Instead of Bill being Dipper's servant (Reverse Falls), how about Dipper being Bill's servant (Gravity Falls)?





	1. Welcome One And All!

   Gravity Falls, Oregon. They've finally arrived. Dipper and Mabel grabbed all their stuff and hopped off the bus. Mabel looked around. "It's so... GREEN!" Dipper laughed. "You act as though you've never seen grass or trees before, Mabel. Calm down," he said, smiling at his sister's goofiness. Mabel grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the place they're supposed to stay at. A run down old shack. The sign read "Mystery Shack". Interesting name. Really. Mabel pulled him onto the porch with her and let go of him to knock on the door. _Knock, knock._

   "Young Master," one of the servants greeted him, bowing down. He snorted. "Stand up. So, anything new to report?" The servant straightened up. "Yes, sir. There are two new visitors in Gravity Falls. They are staying for the rest of summer break." He nodded. "I see... Well I want someone to go and evaluate them. Can't have assassins staying in our town for that long, can we?" The servant shook her head. "No, Master Cipher. That will not do at all." He growled. "Then go do it!," he ordered. The servant nodded and hurried away. "Bill Cipher does not take shit from anybody." He headed to the main room.

   The door opened. An old man wearing a tux, fez, and holding a cane appeared in the doorway. "Welcome to a world of mystery!," he shouted. When he realized who the people standing outside were, he immediately shouted, "Kids! Welcome!" Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances. The two teens looked back at he man. "Umm... Stan, right?," Dipper asked. Stan smiled wide. "The one and only! Mister Mystery at your service! You two are pretty tall! How old are you?" Mabel smiled. "I, the marvelous Mabel, am 16. So is Dip-Dop over there. We're twins!" Stan moved aside. "Well, come in, come in! Don't let me be in the way!" Mabel giggled and walked in, Dipper tagging along. They looked around. It was... homey-ish. Dipper noted the aquarium in the corner with an axolotl floating around in it. Mabel always thought those things were cute. She sometimes called them "as-cute-as-puppies-fish". He thought they resembled salamanders. They were brought to the living room. Stan walked over to them. "You both are gonna stay in the attic room. Take your stuff up there." They nodded and did as they were told, Mabel racing Dipper up the stairs. Of course, she won.

   "Well? Did you find out where they're staying?" The servant bowed. "At a place called the 'Mystery Shack", sir," the servant responded. Bill frowned in thought. "I believe I know where that is. Send someone out. If they turn out to be any threat to me, take them into custody and bring them to me. Then I would decide what to do with them." The servant stood up. "Yes, sir. I will get right on it." With that, she walked away to find someone capable of finding out as much as they could about their town's new residents. Bill smirked. "Maybe, just maybe one of them could be a new, _better_ servant. Maybe even a butler or buttress. That would be nice. Most of these fools are useless and unreliable." He planned about what to do if they did turn out to be a threat. _'I guess I'll have to just wait and see.'_


	2. Definitely (Not) A Threat

   "Yeah boy!" Dipper laughed. He and Mabel were playing Call of Duty. They were competing against each other. So far, Mabel was winning. This time, Dipper decided to use a shotgun instead of a pistol. He pointed to the screen yelling, "Hah!," when he shot his sister in the head, killing her. She threw her controller down and crossed her arms in a pout. Dipper laughed at how childish she was being. Suddenly, a knock on the front door was heard. They could hear their gruncle answer it. "Kids! You have guests!" Dipper and Mabel exchanged confused glances before heading downstairs. Standing in the doorway were two people that looked as though they came from the early 1900's. A man and a woman. "Can you two step outside with us, please?" They followed them to the backyard, where no tourists would be. "Are you two Dipper and Mabel Pines?," the woman asked shakily. Mabel smiled and nodded. "Yep! That's us!" The man spoke again. "Now we'd like to ask a few questions…"

   Bill smiled. "Excellent job. You deserve a reward. Here, have a cookie." The servant shuttered. "Are you sure? You won't be offended." Bill smiled even wider. "Of course not~! Just take one~!" The servant hesitantly took the cookie she was offered. She looked at her master, uncertain, before taking a bite of the cookie. Big mistake. She started coughing up blood. Soon enough, she fell to the ground, dead. Bill smirked and told the dead body, "Thanks to the excellent information you gave me, I feel the need to replace you. Don't worry, I'm only just freeing you from this illusion." He stood up and walked over the dead body, heading for the door. "Now I need to get somebody to clean up the mess of you passing." With that, he walked out of the room.

 **** __Dipper was scared. Mabel answered every single question those _two complete and total strangers_ asked. Honestly, too. He rubbed his hands down his face. Groaning loudly, he stood up and headed for the door. He needed some fresh air. As soon as he got outside, he headed for the woods. He followed a trail that lead deep into the forest. Finding a nice clearing, he settled down and read the book he always brought along with him. It was about people who were chosen to fight for survival in a fake world in order to earn food for their families. Dipper absolutely loved the series. He always carried around one of the books to read during his spare time. After about half an hour, he heard the bushes rustle. He turned around to see the exact same man from earlier. His initial reaction was to run, but he was rooted to the spot. He watched as the man pulled out a weapon of some sort. He stood up when the man started walking towards him. The man held up the hand with the weapon in it as he got closer. Dipper growled as a warning, but the man was still advancing.  _'I guess I have no choice,'_ he thought to himself. He built up as much power as he could and thrust his arms out towards the man. A burst of dark-blue fire encompassed the man, burning him alive. Dipper ran all the way in the direction of the Shack. He got to the door and barged in, running up the stairs. When he got to his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He walked over to his bed, sat down on it, and pulled his knees to his chest. He started to cry.  _'I hoped I would never have to do that again, only for me to do it again 3 days later?'_ He cried even harder. All because of the real reason he was sent to this retched town. He was a demon.


	3. Capturing A Monster

   Servants everywhere. Lying on the floor, bruised and bloodied from being tortured. Bill smiled. Not a kind or innocent one, but a sinister smile. He kicked the one in front of him in the head. "Useless morons!," he shouted at them, "You let one of the best men I have get killed by what actually _was_ a threat!" They all were doomed. Bill wasn't done. "Maybe you  _all_ should be replaced! By just one person that has the skills to succeed anytime! How would you feel then?! Embarrassed?! Because I sure would!" He stomped down on the servant's head with the heel of his shoe, cracking the skull. He stomped down again, causing severe injury to their brain. They would be dead soon, no doubt about it. Bill straightened up and perfected his suit. He left the room, hoping to find someone good enough to capture a demon. He smiled again. He couldn't wait to get his hands on one.

   Mabel slumped against her brother's door. "Dipper, come on! Let me in! Please!" A muffled "no" could be heard coming from the room. "If you don't let me in, I'll use force!" A sigh. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door.  _'Click'_. The door opened and Dipper's face peered at Mabel. He opened the door wider and let her in. She tackled him to the ground in a big hug. "Never do that again, dummy." Dipper sighed. Mabel got off him and helped him up. As soon as he was on his feet again, Mabel hugged him, lighter this time. He didn't hug back. He just stood there like a statue. Mabel pulled back. "Dipper, I'll always be here for you, no matter what you do or… are." Dipper looked down. "I know…" Mabel smiled gently. "Good. Now let's do something fun." Dipper looked back up at her. "Squirt guns?" Mabel laughed. "Squirt guns."

   Bill smiled wickedly when his hand was shook. Yet another deal was sealed. He stood up from his chair. "Glad to have you on my side." The short man spoke. "It's more of a pleasure to me, sir! A demon! Fascinatin'!" Bill chucked. It is, isn't it? Now go get me my new servant. Your reward shall be waiting here for you." The little man.bowed. "Yes, Mr. Cipher." Bill rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Please, Gideon. Enough with the casualties. Call me Bill." Gideon nodded and ran off to fulfill his part of the deal.

   They were having so much fun. Squirting each other with their water guns. The twins laughed when they shot each other in the face at the same time. Mabel yelled, "No! I've gone blind!" Dipper laughed at his sister who had her eyes closed and was navigating around with her hands. He stopped when he thought he heard something. Mable did too. She opened her eyes and looked at Dipper. "Did you hear that?" Dipper shushed her. There it was again. A… giggle of some sort. Dipper was deeply unnerved. Whatever it was had a nasally voice. The giggling stopped when they looked in the direction it came from. Mabel creeped closer. Dipper was about to grab her and pull her back when a short man walked out. "Well hello, Dipper Pines." Dipper shuttered. "H-how do you know m-my name?" He giggled. "A little pal told me everything about you. And I mean  _everything_." Mabel backed away. "He looks like a… whale-pig." Dipper would have laughed if the mood was right. But it wasn't. He growled. "Go away. Leave us alone." The man giggled again. "Allow me to introduce myself. Gideon Gleeful. Professional  _monster_ hunter." Dipper backed away. "Wh-who sent you?," he stuttered. Gideon smiled. "Oh, only the richest man here, Bill Cipher!" Mabel looked at Dipper to see if he recognized the name. He clearly didn't. Dipper summoned up his energy to get ready to strike. Before he could though, Gideon snapped his fingers and two buff looking men pinned Dipper down, attaching some sort of cuffs to his wrists. They let go and grabbed the chain attached to the cuffs. Gideon ordered one of them to take Mabel. He wanted her all for himself.

  Bill looked genuinely happy. "Excellent!," he praised Gideon. He examined the demon in front of him. "Your reward will be given to you at the front gates. Don't waste any time. The deal only lasts for a limited time." Gideon smiled and hurried off to claim his reward. Bill smiled at the demon. "Hey there! How's it goin'?" The demon growled at him. It tried to use it's magic, but couldn't. Bill smirked at the attempt. "You won't be able to escape that easily. These chains are enchanted. They block you from using your magic. Hmm… you look like a… Pine Tree! Perfect!" The demon growled again. "My name's Dipper," he spat. Bill chuckled. "Of course it is. I just give everyone their own nickname." Dipper looked confused. "Dipper is already my nickname." Bill raised a brow. "That so? Well, what's your real name?" Dipper looked to the side. "I-I would n-never tell _you_ what i-it is." Bill scowled. "Take him to the torture room. Looks like I need to train my new  _pet_." The last two servants he had nodded and dragged Dipper away. Bill watched. He would go see to his new pet when he's done with business matters.

   Dipper was cold. The room was dark. All he could feel was a wet substance and cold, hard rock. He hoped it wasn't blood he was sitting in. Then again, blood would be better than other fluids. Dipper shivered at the thought.  _'Gross.'_ He tried to see in the dark, but there were no windows. Nothing to let in light. He pulled his knees up to his chest. This was the most scared he had ever been in his life. At least, for now…


	4. On The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Reverse Falls:

   "M-Master,  _please_!" He got whipped again. "Silence!" Will whimpered. Tyrone sneered. "Ugh, you're so pathetic. No wonder why nobody loves you," he said as he kicked Will in the shin, resulting in him falling to the ground. Tears were streaking down his face. "I-I'm sorry, Master!," he pleaded. He got whipped. "I said to  _shut up_!"


	5. What The…?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a walk through the woods, Will and Tyrone find a… mirror on a tree.

   "Will, get over here!" "Y-Yes, Master!" Will rushed to the front door to see Tyrone buttoning up his jacket. "We are going on a walk. Are you ready?" Will nodded quickly and followed his master out the door and into the forest. They took a nice, shady trail. Tyrone looked over at Will. "You know that I love you, right." Will struggled to hide his grimace. "Y-Yeah. Yes, Master, I do." Tyrone looked forward again. "And you love me back, right, Blueberry?" Will shuddered. He wanted to say,  _'No! I hate you! You're a monster! A cold, heartless beast!,'_ but he was too afraid of the man that held so much power over him.  _'How could I love you when you've imprisoned me, starved me, isolated me, and abused me? You stick you're— y-you're_ thing  _inside me whenever you f-feel like it. I almost bled out last t-time!'_ And it was true. Will never loved the man. He caused him too much pain to be worthy of any love. Besides, he was dating that Southeast just for the popularity.  _'S-Slut. Wh-Whore. E-Evil, evil man.'_ Will hated Tyrone, and he'll never love him. No matter how hard the foul man tried, he wouldn't feel even the tiniest bit of affection for him. Just loathe.

   "What the…?" Will looked up at his master and followed his line of sight to a… mirror. A mirror. In the middle of the woods. Nailed to a tree. A  _mirror_. Tyrone looked over to Will and motioned to the mirror. Will nodded and stepped towards it. When he looked in it, he fell back, screaming. Except… There was another scream mirroring it. Tyrone was confused. "The hell…?" His sentence was mirrored, just like Will's scream was. The voices were different though, not like their own. Tyrone started to help Will up and looked at the mirror. He paused. There was a blond who looked like Will but didn't at the same time stared back at him with the same surprise. They both looked down at the figure the other was helping. They were both disturbed by their look-alikes who were staring at them in fear. Will caught the other brunet's eye and was surprised by the same fear he saw. They both reached up and touched the mirror. Will felt a surge of energy pass through him at the touch of the other boy's hand. Both pairs eyes widened at the feeling they both felt. They let their hands rest there for a moment, feeling a little comforted by the other's hand, before slowly taking them back. They nodded at each other and quickly led the one accompanying them back to their homes. They both were definitely checking this out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start updating more.


	6. Who Are You?…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Will sneak out and talk through the mirror, discovering some… similarities in the process. They find comfort in this and decide to each take a piece of the mirror so that they could communicate without having to sneak out and walk through the woods.

   Dipper made sure that Bill was asleep and wouldn't wake up any time soon before sneaking out.  _'I could just use a spell to make him sleep if it weren't for these_ stupid  _binds!'_ He traveled to the spot where they found the mirror.  _'Is it some type of portal? Or maybe a window into another dimension? The latter seems more likely. Unless it's… both?'_ Dipper walked closer so that he could see through the mirror and jumped a little when he saw the same blue-haired person from yesterday. Dipper noticed he did the same.  _'I hope we aren't stuck just copying each other.'_ Fortunately for him, the person in the mirror spoke before he even thought of speaking. "U-U-Umm… H-Hi, I'm… Will." Dipper was a little surprised, but also relieved that they weren't just going to do whatever the other did. "Erm… I'm D-Dipper." Will tilted his head to the side. "You mean… like the constellation? Ursa Major, also known as the Big Dipper?" Dipper nodded. Will looked like he was thinking hard. "Is there any reason why you have a name like that…?," he asked carefully. Dipper hesitated for a moment. Will noticed. "It's okay if you do." Dipper nodded and said, "Umm, well, I have this weird… b-birthmark that resembles the Big D-Dipper." Will nodded and mumbled something, staring at the ground. Now it was Dipper's turn to tilt  _his_ head. "Wh-What was that?" Will's eyes… or eye… shot up. "O-Oh, umm… I-I-I have a Master that h-h-has the same thing, e-except he prefers his real name, Tyrone. Erm… D-Do  _you_ have one?," he awkwardly stuttered out. Dipper looked to the side, thinking. "… Yes. It's… I-It's… Mason…" Will's eyebrows shot up. "Huh, that's the name m-my Master wish he had." Dipper was surprised. "Really? I found it weird that Tyrone was the name that  _I_ wish  _I_ had…" Both thought for a moment. Will spoke up again, "Maybe… Maybe this mirror connects us because we're two totally opposite dimensions. Maybe… I'm from the reverse dimension of yours! I always wondered why this town was called 'Reverse Falls'… What's yours called?" "Gravity Falls," Dipper replied. "It makes sense then! You must be the counterpart of my Master! And I must be the counterpart of the man you were with earlier!" Dipper nodded. "By the way… Master? You have a master? Was that the guy that copied Bill?" "Bill? That's the name of my counterpart? Huh— Oh, and yes to both of your questions." Dipper looked Will in the eye. "Raise your wrists so that I could see them." "Why—" "Just do it." Will raised his arms up and Dipper could see what was around his wrists. "Bindings! You're a demon!" For the first time while they were talking, Will looked scared. Dipper held up his wrists and compared the bindings on his wrists to Will's. They looked the same. Will's bindings were indeed made to prevent a demon from using its magic. Will was shocked to see the same bindings on Dippers wrists. "Y-Y-You… Wh-What…?" 

   Dipper looked Will dead in the eye. "What is your Master like?" Will shuddered. "E-Evil. I-In every way. Purely evil." Dipper growled a bit. "Does he torture you?" Will nodded and asked, "Wh-Why?" Dipper shook his head. "I have one as well. Bill. He does the same things to me. He… H-He does r-really bad things. Things I wish I could just erase from my memory." Will sighed. "I know what you mean…" They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Dipper placed his hand on the mirror. Will looked up and did the same. They looked at each other in understanding. "You'll be free. I'll do anything to ensure it," Dipper promised. Will offered a small smile. "Same to you. Hmm… I have an idea." Dipper was interested. "What is it?" Will pulled his hand away, held up a finger to signal that he should wait, and broke off a piece of the mirror. As soon as he did that, a piece of the mirror in Dipper's dimension fell off. He picked it up. Will held his piece up, and Dipper realized they were holding the same exact piece. Dipper gave Will a questioning look. Will smiled and said, "Communication." Dipper 'oh'-ed and nodded. They waved goodbye and returned to their prisons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, thank you for liking my story! I promise to start updating more often as soon as I can. Second, I was surprised to get on and see the hits have went from somewhere in the 600's to 1,000! Thanks for reading! And sorry that the chapters are so short!


End file.
